mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sackpeople
"Despite our small size, we are one of the most technologically advanced species on THIS planet!" - Sack explaining Sackind's advanced technology. Overview Sackpeople (also known as Sackind, Sackboys, Sackgirls, Fluffies, Squishies) are a race of small, 8 centimeter lifeforms that inhabit Earth in small places that humans cannot find or fit in. Despite their size, they are very advanced in technology, surpassing Humans and Archians. Biology Sackpeople are tiny compared to the rest of the organic lifeforms on Earth, excluding insects, bugs, and arachnids. Sackpeople are the height of 8 centimeters, making them about 3 inches tall. Each sackperson's appearance can differ than another. Common appearances of sackpeople are brownish cloth, white cloth, or grayish cloth. Any other color are rare. Sackpeople are made of cloth, and are stuffed with fluff. Every part of their body inside of them are made of fluff, representing "organs." The cloth represents "skin." Because they are stuffed with fluff, they have no organs at all, except for the fluff, which acts as one whole organ that keeps the sackboy alive. If a large piece of fluff or all fluff is removed or damaged, they will die. If a tiny part of fluff is damaged or removed, the sackperson would be injured, but the wound would not be fatal. Because Sackpeople are made of very soft and weak material, they are very vulnerable to attacks. Bugs, insects, and arachnids constantly attack cities that inhabit Sackpeople, due to the fact that Sackcities are found mostly in forests or any natural landscape. Their soft material makes them ideal targets for insects/bugs/arachnids. Anything that injures a human is VERY DEADLY to a sackperson. If a human shoots a sackperson with a gun, the sackperson would become vaporized. Here are the list of things a sackperson can die from. *Vaporized by bullets, lasers *Melted down by acid *Blown up by explosives, missiles, bombs *Crushed *Stabbed *Getting a large or all fluff taken out of them *Eaten alive *Bug bites *Burned to death *Electricuted *Suffocate from horrible gases *Drowning *Suffocation *ETC Because Sackpeople are made of fluff, they are immune to fall damage. Whatever height they jump off of, they will land unharmed, whether if its 100 feet or so on. Despite this some sackfolk developed a phobia of high elevations. Technology Sackpeople, despite their size, are one of the most technologically ADVANCED sentient species on Earth. Their technology surpassed Humans, Archians, Elsians, and many others. Their technology may prove superior than Mando tech. Sackpeople are able to open a Holographic Inventory by pressing the SQUARE button on their pocket-sized PS3 controller. By pressing X, they can select whatever option they want. This allows them to manipulate and terraform the world such as deleting and respawning objects, raising water elevation, increasing/decreasing temperature and gravity, and many others. It is revealed that Sackpeople have never attempted to launch into space, even though their technology is far passed the requirements for space travel. This is because since sackpeople are very vulnerable to the dangers of Earth, what lurks in space might pose an even greater threat to sackpeople. This has created a phobia (what Sackpeople like to call, Spacephobia) that makes sackpeople fear to launch into space. However, despite this fear, they have made only one space-worthy ship called "S.T.A.R," or Space Traveling Air Rocket. They have not used it for space flight since it was finished. Habitats Sackpeople like to stay away from giant organic beings, so they build cities where no being would go to. They have built cities in jungles, forests, deserts, mountains, caves, hills, in trees, or behind abandoned buildings. Some are even underground. Notable Sackpeople * Sack, an ambassador for peace, he has set his goal to change the world and make the world a better place. *Fuzzy, the sackboy who has invented the first ever spaceship, the S.T.A.R. He has now retired from his work and lives in an abandoned house near the cabin. Category:Species